Dream
by Doc House
Summary: Toby is forced to meet with Stanley by Leo, because Toby refuses to sleep.


**TITLE**: Dream

**AUTHOR**: Doc

* * *

"Toby," Ginger walked in slowly. "He's here."

"Tell him I died," Toby said, flatly.

"I'm not totally sure that he'll believe me," Ginger smirked. "How bad could it be?"

"He's a shrink," Toby glared. "I don't like shrinks."

"You told me you liked Stanley."

"I did. He helped Josh when he needed help," Toby defended. "Now, I don't like him."

"Because the President is making you talk to him," Ginger mentioned. "That's pathetic."

"You're fired," Toby glared as he began to walk out.

"You've fired me twelve times today," Ginger mentioned.

"Leave me alone," Toby growled and walked away.

"Hey," CJ walked up and put her arm around Toby. "How's my buddy doing?"

"What do you want?" Toby said, unfazed.

"Leo tells me you're having a talk with Stanley," CJ said. "What are you two going to talk about?"

"I have no idea," Toby snapped. "I didn't ask to see him."

"You look tired," CJ mentioned.

"I've been tired for twenty years, Claudia."

"I'm just saying. Maybe that's why you're talking to Stanley."

"Don't you have work to do?" Toby stopped and glared at CJ.

"Hey," Sam ran up and smiled. "Off to see the shrink?"

"Shut up," Toby glared. "Who else knows about this?"

"Good luck," Donna said as she passed by.

"Great, now everyone thinks I'm nuts," Toby yelled.

"Well, I think everyone already knew that," Sam mentioned. "But we love you."

"Never say that again," Toby moaned.

"Toby, you're late," Leo walked up to the three of them. "He's waiting for you in the residence."

"Why the residence?" CJ asked.

"The President didn't want to give the press a field day," Leo mentioned.

"Why do I have to see him?" Toby snapped.

"Because you look like hell. When was the last time you slept?" Leo asked.

"Three years ago," Tobyanswered simply.

"You ready?" Josh walked up.

"Josh is going to take you over there," Leo ordered.

"Now I need a babysitter?" Toby yelled.

"Go," Leo ordered, harshly.

"Fine," Toby gave up and started following Josh.

"It's going to be fine," Josh said, as he noticed the worried look on Toby's face. "Don't be worried."

"I'm not worried. I'm pissed I have to waste an hour to go to this thing," Toby snapped.

"He's good at what he does."

"Yeah," Toby shook his head as they walked silently to the residence.

"Stanley," Josh smiled as he walked into the room. "It's good to see you again."

"Josh," Stanley nodded and shook his hand. "How are you?"

"Great," Josh nodded. "This is Toby Ziegler."

"Mr. Ziegler, I'm a great fan of your work," Stanley offered.

"Thanks," Toby moaned as he took a seat.

"Well, don't let me ruin the fun," Josh said. "I'll leave you two alone."

"Thanks," Stanley nodded as Josh walked out. He eyed Toby carefully. "You don't look too happy."

"I really don't want to be here," Toby mentioned. "No offense."

"None taken. I seem to get a call from you people once a month. I'm curious who I'll see next month," Stanley joked.

"That's funny," Toby said, unfazed. "Listen, can we hurry with this thing. I have a speech to complete."

"Well, Leo tells me you haven't been sleeping."

"I sleep."

"When was the last time you slept?"

"About two days ago, but that's completely normal for me," Toby mentioned. "It's re-election time, and I need to work more then sleep."

"You don't look very good."

"So I heard," Toby said, sarcastically.

"Have you noticed anything else different about yourself, besides not sleeping?"

"I've lost some weight," Toby shrugged.

"Purposely?"

"I don't eat all that much," Toby said. "Which again, is completely normal."

"Okay," Stanley looked at Toby for a moment.

"What?"

"Do you know why you can't sleep?"

"I never said I couldn't sleep. I just don't have the time."

"Because of all the work?"

"Yes," Toby smiled weakly. "You know, this is why I hate therapists. They get paid hundreds of dollars to sit down and ask the patient what they think their problem is."

"Is that what I'm doing?" Stanley asked.

"I know what this is. This is reverse psychology, my father used to do that to me."

"Tell me about your father."

"He was a honest man who worked during the week, and slept the weekends away."

"What about your mom?"

"She took care the kids."

"Did you ever have a problem with your parents?"

"What kid doesn't? We fought over curfew, allowances, and school. We had a basic relationship. And when I turned 18, I got the hell outta there."

"Okay," Stanley nodded. "What about siblings?"

"I have two sisters and one brother."

"Where are you in that line up?"

"I'm the youngest."

"The baby of the family," Stanley smiled. "You had the perks."

"My brother used to say that."

"Are you close with your brother and sisters?"

"Not really. Sarah and Josie live in New York, both of them became teachers."

"What about your brother?"

"I talked to him about a year ago."

"You have any kind of relationship with them?"

"They're related to me, I have to love them."

"I'm thinking the family subject is a little touchy."

"Just a little," Toby moaned.

"Are you married?"

"No."

"Then why the wedding ring?"

"That's another touchy subject."

"Toby, if we can't talk about your family or your relationships, what are we going to talk about?"

"I have no idea," Toby smiled.

"Well, lets talk about the sleep issue."

"What about it?"

"Why can't you sleep?"

"I'm working all the time, we've been through this already," Toby said, sarcastically.

"I don't believe you," Stanley smiled weakly. "I think you're making yourself stay up."

"Why the hell would I do that?"

"That's what I'm asking you." Stanley said. He watched as Toby started bouncing his leg up and down. He could tell he was nervous about this subject.

"I don't want to talk about it." Toby finally mumbled.

"Is it a dream?"

"Yes," Toby nodded.

"Is it always the same dream?"

"Sort of," Toby shrugged. "It changes stories, but the people are always the same."

"Toby, I want to help you. Even if it's just to fix the sleep," Stanley said. "Tell me about the dreams."

Toby stayed quiet for a minute and sighed.

"You'll laugh," Toby glared.

"I swear I won't laugh," Stanley said.

"Fine," Toby rolled his eyes. "In the dreams, I'm dressed as Batman when I come to work. But it's not really my work, everything's different. It's just a cave that I go to. When I get there, Sam's waiting for me. But he's dressed as Robin. He gives me all the details on what we need to do that day. Then Josh comes running in, screaming that he's being chased by Catwoman. Next thing I know, Donna comes running in, dressed as Batgirl. She's telling me that Alfred needs to talk to me. I leave Robin to talk to Josh and I follow Batgirl. She takes me to this huge room, where I see Leo. But he'sreally Alfred. He tells me that the Mayor needs my help, and pushes a button. Which causes this huge television to appear and then the President's face comes on. Apparently, he's the Mayor and tells me that if I don't stop Catwoman, the World will be destroyed. Then, Sam, I mean Robin,comes running in, telling me that Catwoman is waiting for me. I follow him. For some reason, I keep calling him, little friend. When we get out to the cave, I see CJ. But she's not really CJ, she's Catwoman. She tells me that I took the last piece of pie and I should be prepared to die. Then I tell Alfred to go make some more, which calms her down. Next thing I know, I'm making out with her and then I wake up."

Stanley gripped the side of the chair, trying not to laugh.

"That's the recurring dream?" Stanley finally asked.

"It scares the living crap out of me. I didn't even watch Batman growing up."

"Well," Stanley shrugged. "I have absolutely no idea what to say." He smirked.

"You think I'm nuts," Toby nodded. "Get in line, pal."

"Toby, I think this dream is trying to tell you something."

"What? I'm really Batman?" Tobyasked sarcastically.

"No. See, Sam is Robin, who is Batman's right hand man. The person he trusts. Leo is Alfred, who was Batman's friend and mentor. The President being the Mayor probably just symbolizes his power. Donna being Batgirl may mean that deep inside, you trust her. Maybe you have some kind of special relationship with her, and the dream is giving her a part in Batman's life. Josh is the innocent bystander. Your dream labels him as that because he's the one person you seem to worry a lot about. Mostly since he was shot and you found him. So you feel like you need to protect him."

"What about CJ as Catwoman?" Toby asked.

"Well, I think that may have a bigger story to it. CJ was Catwoman because around here, she's the one woman who holds her own in the boys club. She makes you guys mind her, and that makes you all feel weak. Since she's a woman, who I think you generally care about, she had to be the villain. So in the end, you could fix the problem and help her."

"I didn't understand anything you just said," Toby moaned.

"How long have you known CJ?"

"Almost twenty years."

"And I bet you, in the past twenty years, you've been the one consistent thing in her life. And she counts on you and trusts you. So in the dream, she comes to face you. You calm her down by ordering Alfred to fix more pie. Then, after she realizes that you fixed the problem, she fell in love. Hence the making out."

"CJ's not in love with me, though."

"Well, Catwoman loves Batman," Stanley smirked.

"This is the stupidest conversation I've ever had," Toby said, flatly.

"It's the most entertaining conversation I've ever had," Stanley smiled. "Listen, to get rid of a consistent dream, you need to analyze it. Which we just did. So, tonight, you shouldn't have any problem sleeping. You may even have a decent dream."

"So, what you're saying is that I won't have this dream again?"

"No, but it won't happen all the time. And when it does, at least you know now what it means."

"Good point," Toby nodded.

"Well, our time is up. Alfred needed you out of here by three."

"Very funny," Toby stood. "Thanks."

"Sure," Stanley nodded. "And if you ever want to talk about your family. Call me."

"I doubt that will ever happen," Toby smirked and walked out.

"That's one strange man," Stanley said as he finally starting laughing at the dream.

The End


End file.
